


A gift of the rain

by Ferairia123



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Human, Credo is Alive, DMC5 V calls himself Doppelganger in this, DMC5 V got blasted into human AU, Family Feels, Family Issues, Family Reunions, Gen, Nero was never adopted, Overprotective Vergil, Tattoos, The Spardas are human, Vague Order of the Sword reference, overprotective dante
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferairia123/pseuds/Ferairia123
Summary: What if V, instead of rejoining Urizen when he tried to strike the demon, he was blasted into an alternate universe where the Spardas were human and a loving family. And V is his own person in that world if not, severely troubled by his own self doubt.Be careful of making wishes in the rain.
Relationships: Credo & Kyrie & Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante & Vergil (Devil May Cry), Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry), Nero & Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 12





	A gift of the rain

**Author's Note:**

> This came out of nowhere. Like literally, I just had this image of normalV and DMC5V meeting. That's it and bam! This thing came out. 
> 
> Kinda funky but digging it.
> 
> Into the Spardaverse week Day 2 : Rain/Nightmare
> 
> Happy reading!

Growing up, Nero barely saw his Uncle Vitale, or V as he calls himself because his age difference was only a few years apart, being the ‘oops’ baby.

However, his grandmother died from complications of the birth and with him inheriting different traits from the rest of his siblings (having dark hair despite their father’s side had dark haired relatives), he was treated rather badly growing up even with the older twins intervention. Not to mention he was frail and required constant medical attention, he spent more times at the hospital than at their house. As matter or fact, by the time he was leaving to pursue his literature studies, he was already all packed up.

In rare emergencies, his father and Dante would rush to the hospital for him.

For the Feast of Gratitude Kyrie held, they invited whoever they can, which wasn’t much. When V turned up, they were all pleasantly surprised. Her family is a quite traditional.

“It’s been forever, V!” Nero greeted with a hug, careful to mind his cane.

“Can’t believe, you’re here!” Dante came over next as Vergil stood a space away, giving the other man a breather.

“My leave was granted in time.” He told them a smile on his face as he came in, taking off his coat.

Vergil held out his hand as V came shook it. “Glad you’re here. We’re having the meal outside. Would you be alright?”

“Yes, brother.” V greeted.

Nero was on coat duty so while his father and his twin usher V in, Nero was finding hangers for the coats. As he was done with the coats, there was a shadow passing the door from the glass panes.

Worried, he peered through the peep hole first.

“Nero, is something wrong?” Credo asked as he passed.

Not wanting to worry the elder man, he shook his head. “Nah, just thought someone was at the door.” Credo gave him a worried frown as he went past him and opened the door.

“I hope Caleb is alright. He usually come around now for food.” Credo said.

“I can find Caleb later.” Nero offered. Caleb was a homeless that frequents their doorstep when he misses the meal at the care house.

Credo nodded with a small smile. “May the Saviour bless us all.” He uttered as he ushered Nero towards the back. “Come, we’re starting.”

-

As Credo pray for the food and company, Nero couldn’t help but feel like he’s being watched.

“Something bothering you kid?” Dante asked between bites of his chicken thigh.

The rest were happily chattering away. His father and V were speaking about books as always while Credo and Kyrie got discussed about getting the canopy out if it rained.

Giving the bushes next door a glance, he finally told Dante. “There’s someone here.”

Dante nodded. Despite the carefree smile something in his eyes told he was very much aware of it. “Noticed it earlier, too.” He admitted. “But they haven’t done anything else.”

Nero frowned at him.

“What? Chasing them down when there’s good food?” He said defensive, showing his full plate as a point.

“I thought cops are suppose to be vigilant and stuff.” He hissed at Dante, not wanting it to carry to the others.

“Yeah, if I did catch ‘em, what do I do? Arrest for watching?” Dante retorted. “Settle down, we’ll be ok.” He assured him.

Nero was unconvinced. Though, the few drops of rain got his attention next.

“Shit.” Dante cursed as he watched a droplet fell on his bare arms.

Then rain dropped like buckets on them. There were surprised shouts and screeching as they saved the food.

Once inside, they all were handled towels.

Though, only V seemed to cover with it than wiping himself with it.

“V, you should dry up before you catch a cold.” Vergil said in concern.

V was hesitant as he replied. “Perhaps at a more private area.” He said politely.

Both Vergil and Dante rounded on him.

‘Oh shit.’ Nero mentally cursed. It’s one thing to have one on your case but to have both, Nero could only wish him good luck. Kyrie had already gone for a shower so in the living room were just men. V shouldn’t have anything to hide. The last time it happened, he had stitches on his forearm from where he had snagged on a sharp and rusted edge of a lecture hall chair. Needless to say, the concerned earful from both twins was tiring.

It seemed that he caught the error of his judgement as he raised his hands up for it, steadying himself on the cane with the other. “It’s not what you think it is.” He said in defense.

“What, praytell, is our thoughts on this?” Vergil rounded on him with Dante crossing his arm menacingly behind him.

Nero was thinking of a way to intervene but they would never hurt him literally. They just don’t like not knowing what’s going on with their brother, especially if it physical. He wondered if V was hurt somehow.

V tried to open his mouth but it closed back once he couldn’t find the words. He did it a few times, bowing his head as he did.

Vergil sighed, deflating from his indignance earlier. “We don’t mean to antagonize you. But we are concerned.” He told the darkhaired man gently.

Credo cocked his head towards the kitchen, signalling he was leaving the living room to give them privacy.

V took a deep breath, braving himself for a few moment. “I…I had some tattoos.” He breathed out, paling as he did.

Nero felt…disappointed?

A moment of silence passed and V stared at the floor, waiting for the worst. Not that he’d blame him. His father was a prosecutor and his uncle was a detective. Not exactly the tattoo bearing crowd.

“That’s it?” Dante asked in disbelief.

Vergil grimaced but didn’t do anything more.

V timidly looked up. “Is that…alright?”

Nero shrugged as Dante guffawed. “I thought you lost your kidneys or something.” Dante exclaimed between laughs.

“While not something…to my taste, I won’t exactly be furious of it.” Vergil added.

“I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.” Dante said giddily as he took off his shirt, showing a skull with red roses out of its mouth on his shoulder blade.

Nero himself never saw it and V looked so awed that Nero couldn’t help but smile. “Your turn.” Dante prompted as Vergil gave a nod.

He took the towel of and it was stained with skin colour makeup. He rubbed his neck revealing the pin point tattoo before rubbing his bare arms, revealing more intricate inking.

Dante whistled as he observed their youngest brother. “Bro, how long did it take you to do that?”

V looked sheepish if not relieved. “A year for both arms.”

Vergil was more shocked than not but he was cool about it.

“Dad, if I said I want a tattoo, too, you’d let me right?” Nero decided to tease his father.

He gave Nero a frown but didn’t say more. Nero laughed at that as they went back to getting fresh clothes.

-

V had another version of him appearing in his dorm room a week ago with a boom. He thought it was the storm but the appearance of a gangly tattooed man sprawled on the floor in his small dorm room can’t be missed.

He hasn’t seen his family physically in years and with the current body art he was sporting, he was looking for full coverage makeup to hide it. In fear of scorn and abandonment, he wished he had someone to help with this. When the other V came, needless to say, both of them were at a stand off for the whole night until V decided the dawn was long enough to hide.

The other V was harmless for the most part but he nearly had a heart attack when he saw the black panther coming out of him. Calling him Doppelganger instead of V, they went on. As Doppelganger told him his life story, V couldn’t help but think he was crazy.

In his world, he was part of Vergil after being split using a katana named Yamato. And the creatures he could summon were nightmares from the years of torture he endured. The last memory he had was rejoining with Vergil’s other half named Urizen. Which is very magical and all but why was he there?

When he confided that he was apprehensive of meeting his family, Doppelganger was genuinely puzzled. It took a lot of explaining and in the end, he was still puzzled as to why. He told V that the family was very warm and open. It shouldn’t be a problem.

Perhaps he should have listened to him.

Opening the window of his accommodated room, he spied for Doppelganger in the rain. He was starting to feel guilty leaving him out there while he had a warm bed and food.

Sure enough, he appeared as a black mass, probably Shadow, dissolved into a panther next to him.

V waved at him as he summoned Griffon out. The familiar took him to the window and they clambered in as quietly as possible.

“Phew, that was heavy. Is there any food?” Griffon asked as he waddled out of the way.

“Yes, there is.” V told it in a hush. “There’s still-“

There was a knock on the bedroom.

“V?” Dante called. “Mind if I ask ya a few questions?”

V and Doppelganger scrambled as they tried to find a place to hide. Eventually, V pointed at the space behind the door and Doppelganger followed suit, his familiars gone back inside of him.

“V?” Dante asked again, a tinge of concern in his voice.

“Wait, wait. I lost my bookmark.” V lied as the Doppelganger waited.

He went to the door and opened it.

“Umm…bad time?” He asked apologetically.

V gave him a confused look. “Other than I was reading. Not so much.”

He perked up at that. “Awesome! You gotta tell me who did you tats. It’s looks gorgeous.”

V chuckled at that. “It’s Nico.” He told him, prompting him.

“That gunsmith chick?” Dante said in surprise as the wind howled and the floor creaked behind the door creaked loudly.

“You should close the windows. I know you guys like the sound of nature and all but it’s cold.” Dante advised him, grimacing at the chill. “Just wanna be sure. This is Nico as in Nicoletta Goldstein, right?”

“Yes, Dante. The very same.” V said exasperatedly but humoured nonetheless.

“Awesome.” He exclaimed in satisfaction. “You better mop the floor though. Ask your friend to help out too.” He told him with a lower voice and a wink. “I’ll handle Vergil later.”

V was far too use to Dante picking up on uninvited guests that he barely batted an eye at that.

Doppelganger knocked behind the door. “Perhaps we can be introduced?”

Dante stared at the door with excited curiousity as V looked conflicted.

Dante sighed at his reaction. “I’m ok if you want to introduce me later.” He said. “But break his heart, I’ll break you in two.” He mock growled at the door.

V couldn’t help but laugh as he gave the door enough space for Doppelganger to come out who had a very amused smile on his face.

“Perhaps, breaking us in two is a done act.” Doppelganger replied as Dante froze in the doorway. He was still wet so he was shivering a bit. V went to give him a towel.

“Ok, V. You have some explaining to do.” He said gravely, quickly but discretely shutting the door behind him.

Doppelganger couldn’t help giving him a wry smile. “Glad to see you’re the same even here.”

“Careful, Doppel. He’ll might just overheat from thinking.” V replied as he sighed at the situation.

“Vitale.” Dante said in warning.

“Alright, alright brother.” V relented. “Lock the door. This is going to be a very long story.” He said as Doppel dried before chuckling. “I guess you can say this is a gift of the rain.” He said as he remembered when Doppelganger appeared.

**Author's Note:**

> Questions? 
> 
> Well, just know that normalV and DMC5V will be living like twins in that reality and the Spardas just gained another family member...who can summon familiar and do a fair bit of magic. XD
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
